The Will Of
by Darknesse Sidhe
Summary: The Will gives him the eye.


**I don't own Pandora Hearts.**

**You could consider this a prequel, of a short, to my story Ruins (which by the way was originally called Lost) but it's not tied to it in a particular way, so I guess you can't really consider it a prequel.**

**Alice the Will of the Abyss will be called Alyss. She may occasionally be referred to as Alice, though.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

"Take it," said the smiling voice belonging to Alyss.

Cheshire felt a small, warm hand underneath his, and another place something round, a little wet and warm, smooth, and delicate-feeling in his huge, clawed hand.

"Take it!" said Alyss, her voice joyous. "And be happy! You'll finally be able to see again!"

"Nya, Alyss," he whispered. "Will it work?"

"Of course it will," huffed the Will, in a slightly offended tone. "Why wouldn't it? Don't you trust me? Here, let me help you!"

The warm hands disappeared from his own, and he could hear the faint but audible stepping of Alyss's bare feet against the smooth, cold stone floor.

He felt the bandages around where his eyes used to be shift, and then fall away, the Will's nimble fingers occasionally brushing against his skin as she untied them. Cheshire imagined the white strips of cloth fluttering away onto the floor, as the air brushed against the closed lids of his eyes, that covered only hollow sockets.

"It's only one eye," said Alyss, apologetic; he could feel her warm breath on his skin. "But at least you'll have your vision back! Open your eyes, Cheshire," she commanded.

He did, although it didn't change anything.

He heard the Will giggle. "It's nearly a shame … I'd gotten used to you like this. And they're such beautiful, sightless, gone eyes you have right now … sockets as hollow and black as my beautiful Abyss! But an eye is an eye for seeing … and you want to see again, don't you, Cheshire?" Cheshire could hear her smiling in her voice.

The eye was taken out of his hand, and he let his arm drop to his side. For a moment, nothing happened – and then slender fingers pressed something round and smooth into his left socket. There was a spark of pain, and a flash of gold – and then, he found he could see again.

He blinked, adjusting. His surroundings … were blinding. White, pure, unrelentingly blinding. Wait – he realized it wasn't his surroundings that were white. It was just a person, in his line of vision. A girl, slender and pretty, and only a bit shorter than he.

He stared at her in awe, single eye already seeing thanks to her and her magic, widening. She was smiling back, lips parted to reveal two rows of straight white teeth. White. Just like the rest of her. Cheshire gave a start at the familiarity of her face – her face was the exact same as that of his owner Alice from long ago! Even her purple eyes were the same, although somewhat paler, creating a beautiful shade of violet. This White Alice was wearing a strapless white dress with long separate white sleeves and violet ribbons, and at her bare feet was a white rabbit doll. Her hands were slightly bloody at the palm and the tips.

"Alice?" Cheshire whispered.

White Alice shook her head. She leaned down and picked up her rabbit doll, carrying it in her arms. White Alice smiled at him again.

"No," she said simply, and he recognized her voice immediately – it was, doubtlessly, _her_ voice; the voice of Alyss the Will of the Abyss. "I saw your guess in your eyes … but I am not _that_ Alice, she of the black rabbit whom you knew. I am still an Alice, however … why don't you remember me, Cheshire?"

She stepped back as if to give him a better view of herself, and gave him yet another happy smile, spreading her arms warmly, one hand still clutching the white rabbit doll.

"My name … is Alyss."

The Will looked at him for a second as if to make sure he knew this. After a moment, clearly satisfied, she turned away from him, to put her rabbit doll up on a shelf that circled the elegant room. He watched, entranced and a little awed at finally being able to see the person who befriended him and gave him back his sight … and his will to live.

"So you've gotten your sight back now," said Alyss quietly. And slowly, which was unlike her. She turned back towards Cheshire with Alice's face, her violet gaze serious. "Will you … leave now? You're no longer in need of me. You can do as you wish. Or do you still want … to be my lone knight?"

He stared at her for a second, already knowing his answer.

Extending his clawed hand, Cheshire said neutrally to a slightly startled Alyss, "Alyss … I am still your lone knight."

The Will's face broke out into a radiant smile as she clapped her hands in joy. "Wonderful! I have all my lovely dolls, but I would've been so lonely without you! Come, I'll reintroduce you to the beauty of the Abyss! You'll be able to go about it better, now that you can see."

She clearly automatically assumed he would follow, because she didn't look back as she turned away from him and slipped through the curtain door to the outside of the center of the Abyss. Cheshire, with a sigh, did follow without a pause.

Implicitly, she was his will, and so was her will.

**My only regrets are how short this was, and how I couldn't manage to fit in the babble of the dolls and puppets because they would totally ruin the moment with their endless blah-blah-blah talk. 3: Oh well.**

**Oh GOD, I hope that wasn't sappy. I hate cheesy sappiness and try not to thread it within my work. If it was sappy, I hope it was in a good way. And I hope it was in-character.**

**Review so I know whether or not this goes on appreciated ….**


End file.
